


One night in New York

by SuzunaOuO



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzunaOuO/pseuds/SuzunaOuO
Summary: Ttubark纯粹为了爽而写俗套烂梗 很多私设 对其实就是我不会写（。（没错我就是想让他们俩打炮）有一点捏阿克（已成回忆总之小狼狗香死了信息素都是我胡编的
Relationships: ArK | Hong Yeon-Joon/TTuba | Lee Ho-Sung
Kudos: 5





	One night in New York

**Author's Note:**

> Ttubark  
> 纯粹为了爽而写   
> 俗套烂梗 很多私设 对其实就是我不会写（。  
> （没错我就是想让他们俩打炮）  
> 有一点捏阿克（已成回忆  
> 总之小狼狗香死了  
> 信息素都是我胡编的

李浩成敲开洪渊俊的门的时候，他还没意识到会发生什么。

队伍通知开始集训了，所有的队员都要在指定时间内飞到华盛顿。第三赛季的华盛顿正义队进行了人员大重组，洪渊俊本想邀请rOar和自己一起走，谁知道新来的主教练以加强训练为由提前把rOar叫到了美国。洪渊俊在家里依依不舍磨蹭了够久把一切收拾妥当，买机票的时候发现直飞的机票全都卖光，在他到达仁川国际机场候机厅时发现了感觉很紧张看上去又不是那么紧张，这几天一直的双排队友李浩成。

洪渊俊休赛期这段时间并没有和李浩成私下见过面，不是联盟中熟知的队友他只有apex时期的残存记忆，而他们俩最近又双排甚欢。翻ins的时候洪渊俊点进那一个小小的红点提示，半藏的连续击杀精彩镜头还有这个小子自信满满的话：

“做的好吧？”

洪渊俊当时看到提醒时只是会心一笑，他躺在床上玩手机时总是半困的时候，自然也就忘了回复这事。两人上了飞机后分别坐在了一条过道对面，李浩成坐下来后有点拘谨地看了看四周，他想坐起来一点去拍飞机窗户外的夜色，却被空姐早就提醒他系好的安全带阻碍了身体的行动，洪渊俊干脆伸手过去帮他把他腰上拧在一起的安全带翻了过来，在触碰到李浩成身体的那一刹那有触电一般的感觉从指尖传到洪渊俊全身，又很快消失了，洪渊俊不受控制地打了个激灵，回过神来李浩成有些惊讶地望着他。

“哥不要紧的吧。”

李浩成一只手还举着手机，还有他没打完的字go to America，洪渊俊轻笑了下“没事”，他顿了一下才意识到自己的手还放在李浩成腰上，还挡了其他人通过过道的路。情景忽然有些尴尬，洪渊俊向过路的乘客道歉并收回自己的手，他偷瞄了一眼李浩成，他已经在专注给图片加滤镜似乎没注意洪渊俊的异样。

这种感觉他曾经有过。洪渊俊以为手术后，不会这么快出现的。

清除标记的时候没有洪渊俊想象的痛，像是做了一场沉重的长梦，从医院出来时也没有护士小姐安慰他“宛如新生”的感觉。他觉得自己缺了什么一切又都完好，在韩国呆着的时候夜晚翻来覆去睡不着的夜里他意识到那种感觉来自心底，心里的洞只能让时间一点点去修补。洪渊俊睡了几个小时以后被一阵不由自主的发抖和抽搐惊醒，下身传来的异样感觉让他偷偷从毛毯里伸手下去摸——已经湿成一片。

胸腔的感觉像是突然被人掏空又灌满了东西，他感觉自己的下腹沉沉下坠，他不确定自己的气味有没有扩散——洪渊俊心情有些忐忑地看了看四周，还好，机舱一片黑暗，他们现在正在横渡太平洋，洪渊俊起身的第一个动作是用毛毯围住了自己身体，他不敢开灯，抹黑去头顶上行李仓里摸放在包旁边夹层里放着的应急抑制贴。只有抑制贴，以他的常识来说洪渊俊本来以为并不会那么快的。

在洗手间给自己的后颈贴上抑制贴后洪渊俊感觉自己好了一点，怎么都能撑到他到美国了。而下体的泥泞他还得亲手去解决，换洗衣服都在托运行李里，洪渊俊一边用纸巾慢慢擦拭着，心里生出一股莫名的悲凉，不该这么粗心大意的，同时他也惊讶自己身体的恢复速度，他还记得出院时医生对他的叮嘱，标记清除手术因人而异，基本都要三个月到半年以上才能恢复，而且期间不会出现发情的情况。

外面空姐温柔的提醒声传来：“先生，我们遇到强烈气流，请您快点回到自己的座位上，注意安全。”

洪渊俊是被李浩成叫醒的，头非常痛，身体像是刚跑了马拉松一样酸痛的提不动手臂抬不动脚，李浩成背好自己的包，机舱里人都下去得差不多，他关切地望着一脸挣扎的洪渊俊：“哥你不要紧吧，我们得下去转机了。”

洪渊俊眼神迷离地望望窗外，无意识地抛出一句话：“这是哪。”

李浩成看了下机舱上方的小电视屏幕艰难地读着：“John...F....Kennedy……啊，是纽约吧。”

纽约。洪渊俊心头一颤。

“要过夜了啊。”李浩成的语气很平静，洪渊俊脚步慢吞吞地跟在他身后，他比自己小，不像其他的男孩子一般喜欢吵闹，李浩成仰头看着指引似乎在琢磨下一个登机口怎么去，洪渊俊身体异样的感觉又发作了，他慌乱地摸了摸自己后颈，糟了，抑制贴不知什么时候脱落找不到了。

下腹沉沉的感觉拽得他走不动路，洪渊俊连忙把外套脱了缠在脖子上压住自己的后颈——他也不知道有没有用他不管了，咬了咬牙喊住李浩成：“浩成，走了，我们去酒店。”

“未满二十一岁不能单独入住。”前台服务生冷冰冰地用英语提醒，李浩成听不懂，在后面安静地帮洪渊俊拎着他的包等待着。

洪渊俊悄悄回头瞥了一眼仰头看世界时钟的李浩成，他不是alpha吧。

总算开好了双人间，即使比普通标间价格贵洪渊俊此时也无暇顾及，他现在只想赶紧去浴室里冲个澡然后去床上。李浩成跟着他走，一直在用鼻子嗅周围的味道，到房间了李浩成还挺高兴，目光熠熠地看着他说：“渊俊哥，这里真豪华，从大厅一直到这里都是香的。”

洪渊俊虚弱地冲他笑笑应了一声当回复，他现在需要赶紧洗澡。

洪渊俊没有真正意义上替自己解决过，老实说他不知道这样做有没有用，在他蹲在马桶上用手机搜索附近药店有没有卖抑制剂无果的时候他就绝望了。手机被他重重地搁置洗手台上，在洗完澡后反而身体异样更明显了，燥热下到大腿上到乳尖开始蔓延到全身，洪渊俊艰难地去握住分身上下来回撸动，连脚趾都开始酥麻。

难耐的感觉似乎缓解了一点，浴室里顶灯明晃晃地照着他无意识向上看的眼睛，洪渊俊感觉自己力气越来越小，头晕晕乎乎的，倒向地面的时候也不是很痛。浴室里很暖，有一种酥酥麻麻的感觉在一点一点地侵入他的大脑，洪渊俊似乎闻到了什么但是他又不确定来源，在他的意识几乎要完全陷入睡眠状态时，浴室的门被突然打开。

他醒来的时候看到的是李浩成的手搭在他的额头上，窗外还有夜班飞机起飞轰鸣的声音。李浩成没有说话来叫醒他，只是用冷毛巾搭在他的额头上帮他物理降温。直到洪渊俊艰难睁开的眼睛看到去帮他换毛巾的李浩成的后脑勺，干巴巴的声音从嗓子里传出来，他本来想问的是“你是Alpha”变成了“我想喝一点水”。

李浩成似乎早有准备，他甚至贴心地替洪渊俊拿了吸管让他不用起身。李浩成把喝了半瓶的矿泉水瓶放到床头柜上，“不好意思渊俊哥，我洗完澡就在看球赛忘记了……我以为，你是beta。”

李浩成摸了摸自己的后烧勺。他咽了口口水，“我搜索了，附近似乎没有卖…”

“没有的。”洪渊俊干脆打断了李浩成，他闭上眼睛，那种微甜又略腥把自己弄得酥酥麻麻的的味道似乎还没有散掉，物理降温其实并没起到太大作用。洪渊俊不知道现在几点，外面天还黑着，但是他现在不再去解决一下是挺不到上飞机的。他手脚并用从床上挣扎起来，下体涌上来湿漉漉的感觉折磨得他仿佛百爪挠心，他冲向洗手间的动作太快还不小心撞到了墙，洪渊俊都顾不上疼了，在他要反手把门锁上的时候，身后的李浩成一只手推着门，一只手把洪渊俊拉了出来。他的身体软的像一滩泥，直接就瘫在李浩成身体上。

他的怀抱小心翼翼的，只是一直手臂揽着快滑到地上去的洪渊俊，洪渊俊感觉自己的后颈有肌肤接触的温热感，其实李浩成是和他差不多高的，他的声音有点发颤，似乎很紧张，一字一顿地从胸腔里传出直入洪渊俊的耳朵：

“哥，我能帮你。”

似乎没有别的办法，洪渊俊窝在他怀里重重地点了两下头，把李浩成的T恤蹭得都皱巴起来，在李浩成咬破他腺体时他很紧张，两条细细的胳膊紧紧搂住李浩成的腰，他感觉到有温热的液体顺着腿内侧像是小蛇一般流下来，李浩成总是在他快落下去的时候揽住他，他没有抱起他，只是慢慢扶着他让他一点点顺着床尾躺上去。

李浩成的嘴角和牙齿上有一点点血渍，洪渊俊不知为什么就迫切地勾上李浩成的脖子，让他不由得倾下身离他更近，他挡住了头顶的灯光，睁大眼睛看着他，洪渊俊只是迫切地想要去触碰李浩成的嘴唇，他开始在他口中索求，直到李浩成的舌尖和他缠绕在一起时洪渊俊的呼吸才稍微平静了些，李浩成俯下身时挺立的乳尖和精瘦的腰悬空着，洪渊俊依依不舍地和李浩成的吻分别，他一点一点撩着自己T恤的下摆往上推，李浩成坐起神，干脆脱掉了自己的T恤。

李浩成的吻在他的脖子上星星点点的落下，他的手滑进来开始揉洪渊俊的乳尖，而他只是一点点把洪渊俊撩上去的衣服拽下来拉好。洪渊俊有些诧异地睁开眯着的眼，李浩成的表情是很坚定的，在他抵着洪渊俊张开的不需要润滑就可以立刻滑进去的入口时开了口：“我是帮哥，不是在做真正的标记…哥你不需要脱衣服的。”

是久违的被填满的感觉，李浩成会一边替洪渊俊拨开他头顶被汗浸湿乱成一团的额发，他似乎不肯再次亲吻洪渊俊，只是轻轻拂过他的面然后掌心覆上他的眼睛。“哥你可以搂着我这里。”李浩成把洪渊俊无处安放抓着床单的手扶到自己的后背，“这样哥舒服点了吗。”他一边抬起洪渊俊纤瘦的腿架着自己的腰，下身有规律往洪渊俊身体里送着，头慢慢落在洪渊俊的颈窝，轻轻舔着他的耳垂，“我不是很会……”

“没关系……”洪渊俊一边喘息着一边回答他，快感像潮水袭向沙滩一般一波一波，他本意是想鼓励李浩成做的好，话到嘴边又变了个调。李浩成的嘴唇紧紧抿着，动作一点点地加重，洪渊俊的穴口在一点点收紧，和李浩成的肌肤相亲的地方像是一千根羽毛的搔痒和刺麻，他的两条腿紧紧夹着李浩成的腰交错在一起，今天他对李浩成身体的渴望有些超出他自己的预期，对李浩成怀抱的渴求在这一刻超越了下体的满足，他的手胡乱摸着李浩成的脖子，摸到他贴着抑制贴的那块皮肤，轻轻一揭——

那一瞬间的感觉对于洪渊俊来说仿佛是泄洪一般，大量甜腻发腥的味道紊乱了他所有的呼吸，同时李浩成的肉茎像放开了限制横冲直撞进洪渊俊的生殖腔，被突如其来的巨物狠狠抵靠着自己的敏感点洪渊俊瞪大了眼睛，他有些惊恐，性快感灼烧得他整个身体都不自在起来，眼角开始不自觉开始向外迸出眼泪。上一次这种感觉大概是一年前，还是两年，他不记得具体时间了，也有一次是在纽约，他的心和身体被填满后又被刮了个一干二净，从头发丝到脚趾尖的每一个细胞似乎都蹙拥在一起，他慌乱地向后缩着想逃离，后穴有规律地痉挛起来夹的李浩成都冷吸一口气，猛地加重了倾泻的力度，“不行…不行…”洪渊俊的喘息里带着哭腔，“浩成……真的不行……”

洪渊俊只瞥到最后一丝李浩成凝重的脸色，他感觉到有什么东西塞进了他的嘴里。舌尖舔舐他才察觉到李浩成手指上有个小伤口，也意识到那种让他天眩地转的感觉哪来的了。他不知道什么时候已经被逼迫得射精了，李浩成的力度没有变轻，只是频率慢下来，他开始贴近洪渊俊的身体，他的手覆上洪渊俊的额头，然后他的吻隔着掌心落下来，

“我做的不好吗。”

洪渊俊在睡去之前看到的最后一抹画面是李浩成从他的身体里抽出，他的小腹上多了些许温凉的触感。而等他被叫醒时，自己是好好地躺在被窝里，李浩成已经穿好衣服是可以出门的状态：

“渊俊哥，我们要去准备登机了。”

窗帘拉了一半，熹微的阳光穿过没什么高楼大厦的阻碍透过密闭严实的铝合金窗照射进房间，洪渊俊其实总共也没睡几个小时，不过除了身体还有一点酸痛，自己体温已经恢复正常。李浩成打开了电视，新闻里的主持人用英语播报着“早安纽约”。

他们终于拿到了靠里的位置，李浩成终于坐到了窗边，他可以尽情拍摄飞机窗外的景色，洪渊俊接过空姐递来的饮料，顺便给李浩成拿了一瓶放在他的桌板上。李浩成挑了个角度拍了一张加上滤镜精心修图配字“Washington I’m coming”，准备发instagram。

“做的很好啊，浩成”

李浩成惊了一下，转过头看着洪渊俊，他应该是睡眠不足，一只眼睛被窗外的阳光照射得睁不太开。

洪渊俊低下头轻轻笑了一下，空姐已经过来提醒他们关闭手机，李浩成匆匆发送照片出去，关机收好拧开洪渊俊给他的饮料。

“喔，是血橙口味啊……”李浩成喝了一口开始看标签，他有些不知所措地瞟了洪渊俊几眼，“谢谢哥。”

洪渊俊笑出声来，调直了座椅靠背，“华盛顿啊……我们来了。”

-end-


End file.
